Issue 136: The Age of Giants
The Age of Giants is the one-hundred and thirty-sixth issue of the Winx Club Comic Series. Synopsis Plot The story begins with the Winx attempting to enjoy themselves by relaxing on the beach of what appears to be a secluded coastline, but are having a bit of trouble dealing with the heat. Then, as if on cue, the temperature drops drastically and it suddenly begins to snow despite it being in the middle of Summer! Soon enough though, the snow is revealed to be Aurora, Major Fairy of the North, making her presence known to the Winx. When asked what she has come to them for, Aurora admits that she came seeking out the Winx for their help and insists that she will be able to explain everything if they follow her to the frozen lands of Alaska. The Winx do as Aurora asks of them but once they reach a small town in the frozen state, they find it to be completely devoid of any sort of life. Aurora reveals that this was due to all the town's inhabitants having fled in sheer terror from giant monsters that had been spotted within the surrounding forests. She mentions how these giants were fearsome beings that she believed were forgotten and lost to time, but her description still remains cryptic enough for Bloom to ask that she explain the situation better. It is then that Aurora admits to the suspicions she had been having about the whole incident and reveals to the Winx that they are about to deal with a very ancient and dangerous threat in the Ice Giants: beings which dominated the Earth during its last great Ice Age. According to Aurora, these Ice Giants retreated to the icy caverns of one particularly high snowy mountain following the end of the Ice Age and the arrival of modern man. She then directs the Winx's attention to the large mountain that stands before them and declares it to be the mountain housing the dormant Ice Giants. She goes on to claim that that mountain had been protecting the Giants for millennia until just recently, where it had been afflicted with numerous tremors and avalanches. All the snow from said avalanches had begun to cover all surrounding villages and forests, causing all nearby people and wildlife to panic and flee. Still confused by all of this, Bloom asks Aurora what any of that would have to do with the Ice Giants, to which Auror reveals that the legends surrounding the Giants foretells of a day where they would awaken to reclaim their lost land and put an end to mankind. Coming soon... Spells Used *Fiery Ray - Used by Bloom to melt a large chunk of ice and clear a path. *Morphix Barrier - Used by Aisha to block the oncoming avalanche and save the bears. Fiery Ray (I136).png|''My Fiery Ray will melt it!'' Morphix Barrier (I136).png|''Morphix Barrier!'' Mistakes Debuts *Aurora (physically) *Alaska *Bears *Ice Giants Characters *Winx Club **Flora **Stella **Bloom **Musa **Aisha **Tecna *Earth Fairies **Aurora *Animals **Bears **Ice Giants Trivia Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 Comics (Winx Club) Category:Bloomix